


Show, Don't Tell

by Enigel



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Show, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribe_protra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribe_protra).



Kincaid grinned wolfishly.

"Sorry, Dresden, no can do. If Karrin hasn't shared, I can't either. Gentleman's honor."

I tried the guilt trip approach, although with a guy like Kincaid this was about as likely to work as was trying to persuade a grizzly bear that it was impolite to chew you alive.

"She was with you on that trip, you were supposed to take care of her. If she broke her arm under your watch, what does that make you?"

"I can tell what it would make _you_ , if Karrin heard you," he retorted.

"You're right, big guy. She was probably taking care of _you_."

My turn to grin. Hah, take that, _Jared_.

"Take what, Dresden?" He leered at me.

Oops. Had I said that out loud?

"You did," Kincaid confirmed.

Looked like my brain-to-mouth filter was misfiring again. It's never been very reliable. Maybe I should get that looked at.

"You know, I can't tell you... but I could show you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Kincaid raised his eyebrows at me. I know a challenge when I see one. I know a trap when I see one, too. This was probably both.

"My place, tonight," he concluded.

* * *

I was panting heavily, my left arm was twisted at an uncomfortable angle, and my legs were getting asleep from Kincaid's not inconsiderable weight.

"You mean to tell me," I managed to say, "that you and Murph have been playing _Twister_? On a holiday in Hawaii?"

"I'm not telling anything," he said, speaking effortlessly. He wasn't the one bearing a two ton mercenary on his legs, damn him. "But your arm is feeling a bit tense right now, isn't it? Might get broken if you're not careful. Mind you," he pondered casually, "it's not your right one, so your love life shouldn't have to suffer. More than it already does, that is."

"Hey!" I huffed, and tried to glare at him, which required me to _look_ at him, which made me lose my concentration. I fell - in a controlled, wizardly manner - into a heap on the mattress. A controlled, wizardly heap.

Kincaid didn't as much fall as regroup - he wasn't sitting on me, exactly, but neither was I free from his weight pressing down on me, or from his legs straddling me.

"Anyway, that might be how someone's arm got broken. Ask Karrin one day, she might show you what _I_ got sprained." He had a wistful look in his eyes, as if getting sprained body parts was the best time he'd had in a long time. For all I knew, it might have, the kinky bastard.

"Why, what were you hoping for, Dresden?"

"I don't know, something less ER and more Baywatch?"

He shuffled a little, and suddenly his thighs went from straddling to squeezing, and I could feel that he was _up_ for something like that too, if you pardon the irresistible bad innuendo.

And then, as such stories go, we had sex.

* * *

What, you didn't think I was going to tell you that part of the story? I'm a gentleman. But ask Kincaid some day, and if you're really lucky, he might show you.


End file.
